Leonard Snart (oficytheft/breakmuses)
Leonard Snart is a World Class Criminal, and takes very much pride in his skill and ability in his profession-despite the opinion that some might have of it. He started off working jobs with his Dad as a kid, and soon enough it became his primary way of gaining money. With the abuse his Father tended to deal out his main Goal as a kid was to make the money to pull his little sister Lisa out of that home, and he was finally able to do as much when she was 13 and Leonard was 25. Earth 2 Leonard Snart is the elder brother of Central City’s mayor Lisa Snart, the two were raised by their Grandfather when their Father’s custody was revoked when his abuse came to light. When their Grandfather died when Len was 25 and Lisa was 13 him and his partner Mick Rory took her in, Leonard currently holds a minor engineering position at Star Lab’s and spend’s his night’s fighting crime as his alter ego Citizen Cold–though usually he goes simply by Cold. He is a meta human with the ability of cyrokinesis, which he think’s is due to the dry ice he was transporting when the Particle Accelerator went off. Criminal Husbands Leonard Snart and Mick Rory have been married for about 5 years and had an on again off again thing going on for a little over 20 years now. When Lisa was taken away from their Father by Leonard Mick played a big part in the girl's younger life, being her primary guardian along side Leonard from her 13th year on. Criminally Domestic It was about 6 years ago that Leonard Snart found a kid on the streets, he had obviously run away from home and the slowly healing bruises on him made him not blame the kid for risking the streets. He couldn't very well leave a 3 year old who obviously had such will to live alone though, and so despite what his partner thought he picked the kid up and brought them home with him. From them on him and Mick have been adoptive parents to it, and don't take to kindly if anyone make's negative comments on them being parents. When Rip comes they initially refuse him, eventually agreeing to it when he say’s that he would allow both their son and Lisa onto the ship as well. Ice Cold Bitch Leona Snart is the Elder daughter of Lewis Snart, and the protective elder sister of Lisa Snart. She practically raised her sister and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, and couldn't stand the idea of either Lisa or her partner in crime Mick Rory permanently not being in her life any more. Icy Mother Leona Snart never really planned for Motherhood, but then one day she found out she was pregnent with her Partner Mick Rory's child. She never got a chance to tell him; she decided to 'one more heist and then I will' and then Mick was caught up in the fire and she couldn't get him to leave. She left and she stayed away, after what had happened she tried to keep her distance from him-admitedly not for the first time in their long and complicated partnership. It wasn't until she went to find him again and give him the HEat Gun and ask for help with The Flash that she told him, bringing him to meet their daughter who Lisa was watching. Lost for Love Everything has turned out the same, save for the fact that Leonard didn't get his hand back because the technology doesn't exist on the Waverider. He is dealing with the loss of his hand much worse than he let's on to people, not wanting to let Mick know how much it affect's him well also thinking of it as a punishment for what he caused Mick to go through. He had relied on his hand so much throughout his life for thieving and handling his weapon though that there are times when he's alone that he'll get angry and throw something that isn't quite working with his left hand. He did ask Ray to modify his gun and holster however, making it able to shoot from his left hand easier as well as easier to get in and out of the holster that is now kept on his left leg. He is practicing his use of it with his less dominant hand, but it's going at a much more frustratingly slow pace than he'd prefer. He refuses to be a liability to anyone though, and so he refuses when the offer to go back to 2016 is give and continues training himself to get by with only his left hand. No Place Like Home Inspred by robininthelabyrinth’s No Place Like Home AU Leonard is Jax's cousin, removed a couple of times but still has grown up around the family since his Mother and Grandma Louise are two of the only ones who didn't abandon them when their Mother refused to leave Lewis and then later died. They took care of Lisa well he was in juvie, even sending her away to skating camp for the summer well he was in Juvie despite not really having the extra money because they knew what home life was like even with Len there with her.